Toby's Choice
by Veronica Pop
Summary: Toby wants Sarah to read him the Labyrinth,accidently wishing her away Toby has to face the Labyrinth himself. While Sarah is stuck in the Goblin Kings castle trying to resist Jareth. Rated M just to be safe, it should be good so read it!
1. Hoggles Lie

**Its been 6 years since Sarah williams defeated Jareth the Goblin Kings Labyrinth. He offered her his heart and soul but she refused it for her little brother Toby's freedom. Both Sarah and Jareth have regretted that fateful day Sarah solved the Labyrinth.**

**Down in the underground Jareth sat on his throne one leg carelessly thrown over the arm rest as he watched his goblins play and fool around. He never stopped thinking of what could of been, if Sarah took his offer, if she failed the labyrinth, if he forced to stay.....if he pleaded her to stay. **

**Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the goblin named Mcdonald had some news for him, after Sarah left the underground, Jareth has been watching her carefully and renamed each and every one of the goblins to a aboveground place that Sarah and Toby would go to often. It made him feel like a part of her was there, he also taught them proper english. The goblins didn't understand this though, they liked their original names and their old way of speaking, but they would never defy the king.**

**"King! KING KING HELLO!" poor little Mcdonald cried. Jareth awakened from his daydream opened his eyes to see the little stubby goblin screaming at him. "Yes, Mcdonald?" **

"**KI-... oh uhmm greetings sire uhm...there is someone waiting for you by the name of.....oh.. i think Hogboggle, sir"**

**_Oh the little dwarf friend of...Sarah's_**** he thought.**

**"Hmmm yes bring him in"**

"**Yes right away your majesty" **

**Mcdonald walked out and ushered hoggle inside.**

"**Don't touch me! You filthy GOBLIN!" Hoggle never liked the goblins much, or their King.**

"**Higgle come here" the Goblin King spoke.**

**Hoggle walked over to Jareth. "Its Hoggle your highness"**

"**Yes, you needed to see me Higgle?"**

"**Hoggle......Yes i did its about sarah"**

**The goblin king couldn't hide his smile, but did his best to control it.**

"**What of her?"**

"**Well, you see she was talking' to me through her mirror, and well she said that she plans on returning to the labyrinth."**

**This was a lie Hoggle just liked to screw around with the king occasionally as revenge.**

"**What for?"**

"**I don't know she wouldn't tell me, anyways she dosent know how to come back, she wanted me to ask you how she could do it."**

**There were many ways to be sent to the underground, such as wishing for your sibling to be taken away, or simply getting someone to say the words or the Goblin King simply making them appear. But Jareth did not have the heart to do so against Sarah's will.**

"**Well tell her to get someone to wish her away so the goblins will take her"**

"**Yes sir"**

**Jareth knew very well that she could just wish to be taken to Hoggle or whatever reason she wants to come back, but by someone wishing her away she will land straight in his castle.**

**Delighted with that he went to his room pulled out a crystal and watched sarah.**

**

* * *

**

Hi, this is my first Fanfic and I really just wanted to give it a try (it seemed fun).

I know the chapters REALLLYYY short, but it took a long time to write, i'll try to make them longer in the future.

PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE REVIEW I REALLY NEED SOME INPUT ON MY STORY, (if you think it sucks or if you like it.)

The next chapter should be up soon, I just need to edit it.

Well thats it so thanks.

-Veronica Pop!


	2. Toby Wants A Story

"**So sir toby what do you wanna do today?"**

"**Sarah! tell me a story!"**

"**Ok toby what about?"**

"**Uhmmm"**

**Toby walked around Sarah's room and opened her drawer and found a little red book.**

"**SARAH THIS!"**

**Looking at the book sarah was expecting ****or something. But when she saw the little red book she felt a tinge of pain.**

"**Toby, how about we read something different?"**

"**No no no sarah i want this ONE!"**

**Toby held the book up to her face.**

**Sarah gave up. "Oh alright Toby i'll read you the Labyrinth"**

**Toby sat on the floor patiently waiting for her to begin.**

**Sarah skimmed through the pages and memories flooded in like a waterfall, overwhelming her. She saw images in her head of her friends Hoggle, Ludo, Sir diddymus. Of her obstacles The helping hands, the oubliette, the chilly down gang, the bog of eternal stench, the peach....the ball room dancing with Jareth....it was magical. She laughed at how he thought that she was charmed or something, yeah she ate a magical-wormfilled-peach, but she wanted to dance with him, nothing forced her, and she knew he was watching her behind fans and peering from the crowd. She maybe only 15 at the time but she wasn't stupid.**

**"Sarah! SARAH SARAH HELLO!"**

**Realizing that she was reminiscing again, she heard Toby.**

"**What Toby?"**

"**SAR-....oh, Sarah read me the book!" **

"**Oh yeah, ok well.."**

**Toby was quite mature for his age, he might have the body of a 7 year old but had the brain of an 11 year old. And he often like to take advantage of this and show it off, but emotionally he was a 7 year old.**

**Sarah was telling him the story and the all the sudden, Toby wanted to read it to her.**

"**Sarah lemme read!"**

"**No Toby!"**

**Toby wanted to read the book badly. "SARAH LEMME READ, ITS MY TURN NOW."**

"**Toby no." Toby wouldn't take no for an answer, he got up and tackled Sarah grabbing the book and then running away from her and he climbed up on her shelf. **

**Toby cleared his throat.**

"**And the girl said, I wish the goblins would come and take you away-"**

"**NO TOBY!"**

"**Right now."**

"**TO-"**

**And with that Sarah landed at the feet of the Goblin King.**

* * *

Well another chapter gone by, but with a cliffhanger?

Im sorry again this chapter is so painfully short, Im working on the next ones to be longer.

Reviews would be lovely, they just make the story better.

Well the next chapter should be up either today or tommorow.

-Veronica Pop!


	3. Back In The Castle

**Jareth was pacing through his throne room. Waiting on word from Higgle...Hoggle. He noticed his goblins were gone, **

"**Damn someone wished for the goblins! I didn't even notice, well I should go see who the poor sap is." **

**As he was walking to the window to change into owl form, Sarah was there right at his feet. He wasn't planning for her arrival like this, why was she even here? Questions ran through his head, he pushed them aside to think of what to say. Her green eyes were burning a hole through him, he couldn't stand it. "Sarah what a surprise, have you came to conquer my labyrinth again?"**

_**Damn why did he have to be so rude**__?_** Jareth thought.**

"**Jareth, no I haven't come to conquer your labyrinth again, even though I still could."**

**Oh how he missed that wit.**

"**My little brother, Toby you know him. Well he wanted me to read the Labyrinth to him and he wanted to read and ironically it was at the part where she wished her brother away,i was going to skip over that but he tackled me and stole the book. and now Im here."**

_So the poor sap was toby, he was only 7, he would never be able to solve the labyrinth. And he would have Sarah here forever. he wouldn't turn her into a goblin it was his choice._

"**Well Sarah darling i must go see Toby and tell him the rules, you know."**

"**WHAT! Toby cant run the Labyrinth he's only 7!"**

"**What's said is said sarah."**

"**I HATE YOU JARETH"**

**Oh how that had pained him.**

"**Im sorry you feel that way towards me Sarah, very sorry."**

**And with those last words he was already out in the distance flying to Toby.**

"**UGHH! Damn Goblin King he knows toby will never solve this and i will be turned into a goblin! No, he wouldn't do that isn't it his choice or something? Toby is half related to me, i have faith in him he can do it. I hope."**

**Sarah looked around and noticed all these little goblins staring up at her, apparently she wasn't talking to her self anymore they all heard it.**

"**Oh uhmm hi Im Sarah, you probably remember me yeah... i conquered the Labyrinth 6 years ago....awkward"**

**Sarah ran until she found her self in a room full of stairs that familiarly went nowhere.**

"**Wow, does he still use this room?." That reminded her of Toby. "Oh, Toby you can do it, I have faith in you."**

**

* * *

**

How did you like that one?

Well please review it,and if you already have it wont hurt to do it again.

Reviews are so cool, people are actually reading MY  story!

Wow im such a dork.

Next chapter up today or tommorow!

-Veronica Pop!


	4. Kisses And A Story

"**Sarah? Sarah? where are you Sarah? This isn't funny any more Im scared!"**

**Toby was crying when he saw a little white owl outside the window bashing its head on the window, as if he were trying to hurt himself or if he was pained and couldn't think clearly. Toby took pity of the poor creature and opened the window.**

**Toby's eyes widened as he watched this little sad owl transform into a regal looking man.**

"**You look familiar.." Toby said.**

"**As do you Toby."**

"**Who, who are you and how do you know my name?"**

"**I am the Goblin King, from the book you and Sarah were reading."**

"**And why are you here?"**

"**You wished for Sarah to be taken away and i took her."**

"**B,b,but I didn't mean it! I was just reading the book!"**

"**What's said is said, Sa-Toby."**

**_Damn! That was close_****. He thought.**

**But He still loved that phrase.**

"**But wheres Sarah? How do i get her back?"**

"**Well toby, she's in my castle. You have 13 hours until Sarah is trapped here forever."**

"**W,w,what will happen to her?**

"**Oh don't worry, she's fine with me, i'll take good care of her"**

"**Don't you hurt her."**

"**You have my word Toby. Your 13 Hours starts now."**

"**Wait!"**

**But all Toby heard was Jareths last words ringing through his ears.**

"**Im coming for you Sarah."**

**Toby walked down a path until he bumped into a small looking creature. Who was peeing. "Uhmm hi, Im Toby Sarah's brother I have to get to the Goblin Kings castle in 13 hours will you help me?" Toby said all of that in such a rush Hoggle needed time to process it all.**

"**Sarah's brother? She's in the castle with Jareth? Oh no i don't like that. Well i will help you as much as i can without getting caught Toby."**

"**Thanks! uhmm...what's your name?**

"**Hoggle"**

"**Ok well Hoggle lets go!"**

**Hoggle was wondering what Jareth was doing to Sarah. He knows that he fancies her, only if he were human he would win over her heart.....but he remembers clearly how Sarah had said _'Because we are friends', Just friends_****, he thought.**

"**Hoggle there's no turns here how are we supposed to get anywhere?"**

"**Toby look around you'll find one"**

**Toby looked and looked and didn't see anything, frustrated he was going to run into a wall. Yet he didn't hit anything and fell to the ground. "Whaa?"**

"**You found one Toby! Good for you!"**

**

* * *

**

**Sarah looked around at the familiar room with stairs leading to nowhere. She walked around and sat down. And the memories came back she saw him walking upside down, "How did he do that?" Out of sudden curiosity she was going to try to walk upside down like he did. She went to take a step and next thing she was falling head first. "SHIIIIIITTTTT JARETH!"**

**Suddenly Sarah wasn't falling anymore, but she didn't hit the floor, she was being carried, but by who? "Let me go Jareth."**

"**As you wish, precious."**

**He had let her go and she started falling again.**

"**I WAS LYING JARETH HEEELLLPP!"**

**She stopped falling in his arms again, he smelled so good it was unexplainable how he smelled she didn't even realize what she was doing she just snuggled into him and took long sniffs.**

"**Do I smell good?"**

"**Yess."**

**A smile crossed his lips.**

"**Well then Sarah you are free to sniff me as long as you like."**

"**Oh I will."**

**Sarah was drowning in his scent she couldn't get enough of it!**

"**WHY DO YOU SMELL SO DAMN GOOD?"**

"**I have no idea, Sarah."**

**But he did he has been collecting all the aromas sarah loved and combined all of them. Concocting the perfect scent to attract her, quite sad actually. He's fallen for her so hard, that every time he manages to get back up on his feet, she's there ready to push him back down.**

**Sarah's nose traveled up to his face smelling his lips, even his breathe smelled good! Out of the same sudden curiosity. She wanted to taste it.**

**In one fluid movement Sarah swung her legs around Jareths hips and kissed him the taste electrified her taste buds! It was sensational she popped her tongue in and touched his. She would never stop it was too good.**

**Jareth was confused when she started kissing him. Did he attract her that much? Or was it just the smell? But she had her legs around his hips and he loved it. Kissing with Sarah in mid air was delightful. She just made it to easy for him, why? He pulled her torso closer and she tightened her legs around his hips.**

**Suddenly Sarah realized what she was doing, and gained control of herself. She pulled away and slapped him in the face, the mood was broken.**

"**WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!"**

"**Sarah you kissed me darling."**

"**Mhhmm, you took advantage of me! You,YOU smelled good you entranced me! Its not fair!"**

"**You say that so oft-"**

"**DONT EVEN FINISH THAT SENTENCE JARETH!"**

"**As you wish, Sarah"**

"**And stop with that '**_as you wish_**' crap."**

"**As you wi- Yes, Sarah"**

"**Thats better, ughh that smell is so intoxicating i want it! But i don't..take it off you right now! I don't want to Kiss you EVER again!"**

"**Yes, Sarah." He was in pain from her cruel words**

"**Anyways what am I supposed to do for 13 hours?"**

"**Whatever you want sarah. you can roam the gardens, sit in the throne room, go to your room,Eat some dinner,watch Toby."**

"**Show me Toby."**

**

* * *

**

**Toby came up to 2 strange looking creatures holding two different shields with 2 different symbols. Toby walked up to them and asked. "Which door do i take?"**

"**Umm we cant tell you." The bottom heads replied.**

**Frustrated Toby just decided he would choose a door without even asking.**

"**Fine if you wont cooperate, Im just gonna guess."**

"**Thats not what your supposed do!"**

"**Well just stop me."**

**Toby chose the door on the right and fell into a hole with millions of hands sticking out.**

"**HOGGLE HELP ME AGHH!"**

"**We are helping."**

"**OW YOUR HURTING!"**

"**Well then we'll let go."**

**Toby started falling, he didn't even scream this time he just went along for the ride. Toby felt floor hit his butt.**

"**Ow what the.."**

"**I knew you would end up here."**

"**Hoggle? How did you get here?"**

"**Well i saw you fall through the hole and I knew where it would end, Sarah did the same thing.."**

"**Sarah did this?"**

"**Yes she wished you away 6 years ago, and she conquered the Labyrinth to save you."**

"**Wowie, i didn't know that Hoggle. Did you help her out too?"**

"**Yes i did and almost fell into the Bog of Eternal stench cause of helping her and Jareths jealousy."**

"**Who's Jareth?"**

"**Thats the Goblin Kings name."**

"**Oh, why was he jealous of you?"**

"**Well i was friends with Sarah, and he wasn't, and he said if she ever kissed me he would throw me in the bog of eternal stench."**

"**Why would she kiss you and why would he care if she did?"**

"**I rescued her and Jareth was jealous because, he loves Sarah."**

**Hoggle choked on the last 3 words.**

**Toby was shocked.**

"**WHAT JARETH CANT LOVE HER HE STOLE HER!"**

"**Yes Toby but he does love her, love is love."**

"**Whatever lets get out of here, where are we anyways?"**

"**We're in an oubliette, the Labyrinths full of em'."**

"**Oh well how do we get out."**

**Hoggle walked to a corner grabbed a piece of wood and propped it up against the wall and opened it to the left not right, revealing the outdoors.**

"**Cool Hoggle"**

"**Yes Toby, Very, cool."**

**What Toby didn't know was that Hoggle loved Sarah too.**

**

* * *

**

Hey everyone! How do you like my story so far?

Well let me know!

Review, Review, Review!

I only continue if i get more reviews.

Sorry to be mean, next chapter up by tonight (if you review)

-Veronica Pop!


	5. Sarah's Doubts

**Sarah watched this whole scene alone, and she couldn't get over what Hoggle had said.**

'_Because Jareth loves Sarah_**'**

**Sarah didn't believe that , she refused to, even though it was true.**

"**No he dosent love me, he couldn't love me, he shouldn't love me. How could he love me after all i've put him through! I don't deserve his love. I don't deserve him. He should be with someone of his status, not a measly m,m,mortal!" **

**Sarah couldn't help that when tears spilled out of her she couldn't stop them, she's been hiding them for all these years a secret little stash just for him just yearning to escape from their little corner. **

**Jareth sensed Sarah's tears, he rushed to her side immediately.**

**"Sarah love, what's wrong, why are you crying?"**

"**I,I,I Don't know!"**

**Sarah wouldn't tell him, not in a million years even though he would probably still be alive by then. And she would be rotting in her grave. The thought of that made her cry even harder.**

**Jareth was not happy when Sarah cried, it upset him greatly. He didn't know what to do, **_'Im the goblin king dammit! what would make her stop crying?'_** he thought.**

"**Sarah what would you like me to do?"**

"**I want you t,t,to leave me a,a,alone!"**

"**Yes, Sarah love let me walk you to you room."**

"**O,O,Ok..... but don't touch me."**

"**Mhmm, well just go straight down the hall and its the 2nd door on the left."**

"**Yeah, yeah now g,g,go away!"**

**Sarah slammed the door as hard as she could and ran into the room not even looking at the detail, she would do that later but she ran to the bed and cried, and cried, cried.**

**The Goblin King was left there standing in his hallway heart broken and crushed. "Sarah Williams I don't think i will ever be able to leave you alone."**

**With that he turned to his room, the 1st door to the left.**

**

* * *

**

Sorry for the short Chapter.

But if you write a review

I just might make the next one longer.

And please do review

I mean, whats the point of reading it

and not telling me what you think?

anywho next chapter up tomorrow

or if Im lucky tonight.

-Veronica Pop!


	6. Breakfast With The Gang

**Sarah woke up to a crystal rolling on her stomach.**

'_what is this_**' Sarah thought. **

**She picked it up and Jareth's face was in the crystal.**

"**Sarah love if you wish, breakfast is served."**

"**Toby."**

"**Don't worry he's fine i've added on 7 hours to his time limit, since he is 7 years old, the youngest runner the labyrinth has ever faced."**

'_Wow, he has some understanding_**' Sarah thought.**

"**Well if you choose to I will see you at the dining room."**

**Sarah walked around the room taking in all the luxurious features, such as the purple drapes covering the windows which have a beautiful view of the Labyrinth. She walked over to a regal looking walk-in closet, she stepped in and gasped.**

**"So many colors." Sarah looked around swirling with the colors. There was so many she got dizzy. Their were so many colors she didn't even recognized some of them. She reached out to touch them and they didn't even feel real, it was like the Bog of Eternal Stench it was unexplainable.**

**It probably took her an hour just to choose an outfit. '**_Jareth will get a laugh out of this._**' she thought, while slipping on spandex tight black pants, and a white poets shirt opened enough to show some cleavage, but just enough to tease him. She finished the outfit with black heeled boots and matching leather gloves. And to top it off, she teased her hair, to make it big and puffy with the spikes on top and did her eye makeup as colorful as his. She looked at herself in the mirror "Were gonna look like twins!" She laughed at herself, and went to go greet Jareth a good morning.**

**Jareth waited for Sarah at dining table. He was just about to grab a piece of bacon when he saw a mirror reflection of him except with brown hair, it was identical, same color pants, shirt, shoes, and he hallucinating? he stood gawking at the mirror image, why it was even gawking back reflecting his every move. He noticed something different when the image's shirt had cleavage pouring out of it. '**_Sarah_**' he thought. What should he say, nothing witty came to him, all he could do was gape at her chest.**

"**Like what you see Kingy?" Sarah said as she sat down and munched on a piece of bacon.**

**Realizing that he was staring at her chest, he straightened up.**

"**Ahem.. I see that you dressed like me today."**

'_Dressed like me today? What the hell Jareth you can do better than that. In fact he has done better than that!_**'**

"**Ahem.. I see that you dressed like me today." Sarah mocked trying to perfect his accent.**

"**Sarah, don't fool with me."**

"**Sarah don't fool with me."**

**"Sarah!"**

**"Sarah!"**

**Frustrated Jareth stood up and started walking towards Sarah, at the same time Sarah stood up walking towards Jareth trying to perfect the way he swung his hips as he walked. They met half way through the middle. Jareth put his hands on his hips, and so did Sarah. He tilted his head to the side, as did she. He grabbed her shoulders, she grabbed his, He kissed her passionately, she slapped him in the face.**

**"GET OFF ME!" Sarah screamed while wiping off her mouth.**

"**I thought that would stop your silly games." He said with a smug grin.**

**She could just smack that grin off his face right now.**

"**I thought that would stop your silly games."**

'_Take that... jerk_**.' She thought.**

**

* * *

**

**While Sarah and Jareth were having their quarrel at the breakfast table, Toby walked with Hoggle through the hedge maze.**

"**Wow Hoggle I got another 7 hours to save Sarah! For a Mean Goblin King, Jareth sure is nice."**

"**Jareth is not nice! He is a cruel, heartless, ignorant,....bast...punk."**

"**Well, I think he's nice." **

'_He probably just wants Sarah to himself for 7 more hours, wasn't 13 enough?_**' Hoggle pondered.**

"**Hey! Look Hoggle 2 doors! Which one should we choose?" Toby stared at the knockers on the doors, he tried to reach but he wasn't tall enough.**

"**Hoggle lemme get on your shoulders!"**

"**Why?"**

"**So I can reach the knockers!"**

**Hoggle noticed that both Toby and himself weren't tall enough to reach the knockers.**

"**Eh, alright Toby get on." Toby struggled to get on the dwarfs shoulders, but eventually got on.**

"**Ok Hoggle lets take a look at these knockers." Toby went up to the one on the right, he looked at it.**

"**Can you help me young man?" Toby wide eyed, heard the knocker..talk.**

"**W-w-with what?"**

"**With taking thish thing outta my moush." Toby pulled at the ring, but his gripped slipped and the silver ring hit the door twice, and the door opened.**

"**Aww shucks." The knocker said.**

"**Im sorry ."**

"**Mhmm." Toby got off of Hoggle. They were in a dark forest now.**

"**C'mon Hoggle this way!"**

"**T-t-toby are you sure it dosent look safe to me.."**

"**Oh dont be a baby Hoggle!" Toby continued onward, when he was stopped by a gang of large bird looking things.**

"**Hey Little Boy!" Said one of them.**

"**Lets take off your head!" Said another.**

"**YEAH YEAH TAKE OFF HIS HEAD!" Shouted one.**

**Toby got scared by these enormous creatures.**

"**RUN HOGGLE RUN!" Toby and Hoggle ran to the end of the forest, they hit a dead end when Toby noticed Moss-covered rope.**

"**Hoggle! A rope!." Toby pulled on it, it seemed sturdy.**

"**That things still here?" Hoggle thought of Sarah. How he threw down that rope to rescue her, how she kissed him. How they almost fell into the Bog Of Eternal Stench. He wondered why Jareth hasn't came to threaten him for helping Toby. '_He's probably too occupied with Sarah to check up on Toby. Oh Sarah don't fall for him, please don't._****'**

**"HOOGLE STOP DAY DREAMING AND START CLIMBING!" Toby yelled.**

**Hoggle grabbed the rope and followed Toby up until they were safe again.**

"**That was a close one, eh Toby?"**

"**Yeah..where to now?"**

"**Uhmm." Hoggle took a look around and didn't really know where to go, last time he was here he fell through one of Jareths trapped doors, leading to the Bog of Eternal Stench.**

**

* * *

**

Hey everyone! I tried to make this chapter longer.

I hope it didn't dissapoint.

So, I was thinking about starting a new Labyrinth Fanfic.

It would be about Sarah's newely adopted sister.

And Jareths Brother....

Of course Sarah and Jareth would be in it.

But I thought adding siblings would be an interesting twist.

Review and tell me what you think about me starting another Fanfic.

-Veronica Pop!


	7. A Silent Tear

**Jareth was fed up with Sarah childish games.**

"**SARAH! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"**

"**SARAH! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"**

**Sarah was having so much fun it should be criminal.**

**Jareth took a deep breath, and Sarah followed. He couldn't help but stare at her chest while she mimicked his motion.**

'**_Ok Jareth, you just have to find out what makes her tick._****' He thought.**

'**_Ok Sarah, just keep this up a little bit longer and he will leave and you can go help Toby_****' She thought.**

"**Sarah, what will make you cease this foolishness?"**

"**Sarah, what will make you cease this foolishness?"**

**Jareth rubbed his temples and in no surprise so did Sarah. Jareth walked out of the Dining Hall, kicking a few goblins on his way out.**

'**_Score 1 for Sarah_****.' she thought. She went to her room, and found that crystal that Jareth used as her Alarm Clock placed on her night table. She picked it up and wondered how to turn it on. She smacked it a couple times, poked it at random areas, she got frustrated and threw it on the ground. The crystal smashed into a million tiny pieces. **

"**Shit. How am I supposed to find Toby now?"**

**Sarah needed another crystal to find Toby, to get another crystal she needed Jareth to give her another one. How was she supposed to get one from him? Just walk up and say "Hey Goblin King, why don't ya flash up one of those fancy Crystals for me?"**

**Sarah paced around her Bedroom thinking of different ways to obtain a crystal.**

**"Maybe I should ask him for one.....or would that seem to obvious, I mean, wouldn't he ask why I wanted a crystal? Or maybe, I can steal one, but I don't even know where he stores the damn things!"**

**'_Shit, this going to be harder than I thought_****.' Sarah grew frustrated and decided to give up and lie down on her queen sized bed. Even though she tried not to, she still kept on thinking of ways to get a crystal from the Goblin King.**

**All the sudden it came to her, she sat straight up in her bed.**

**"I can seduce him!" Sarah noticed how she said that with just a little to much enthusiasm.**

**Sarah knew she had struck gold with that one, and decided if she was gonna do this, she might as well have fun with it.**

**Jareth stalked around his throne room mumbling to himself. All the goblins had been very quiet lately, sensing Jareths mood. They all were backed up against the walls of the throne room as if any sudden movement would set the Goblin King off.**

**Jareth was sad because Sarah didn't see how much he cared for her. He slumped carelessly on to his Throne, not even bothering to throw his leg over the arm rest. **

"**Sarah don't you see what's in front of you, have you not noticed that I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you? Am I not good enough? What could I do to get you to notice my feelings for you.." A silent tear crept down Jareths cheek.**

**The Goblins slowly went to comfort the king, but before they even moved, Jareth was long gone out the window flying over the Labyrinth.**

**

* * *

**

Hello Everyone!

This chapter took me so long to write

I had a bit of writers block

Anyways I started the other Fanfic I was talking about

It called "The siblings"

You should check it out

Well that all for now....

Oh yeah review!

-Veronica Pop!


End file.
